24
Being the daughter of a staunch Lord Vishnu Devotee, Sati dismisses Lord Shiva's thoughts from her mind ignoring Madanike's remarks. Madanike senses the growing love in Sati's heart. Rishi Dadhichi, along with Maharishi Atri and Maharishi Kashyap reach Kailash to invite Lord Shiva to Daksh's Mahayagya. Snubbing the proposal, Mahadev puts across his vistas for leading a contented life which does not need any Mahamandal meeting. But, later he agrees to grace the Mahayagya with his presence. Previous Episode: 23 Next Episode: 25 Synopsis Sati says that she knew that she(Madanike) would come... Saying this she touches Madanike's feet. To which Madnika replies that Sati is Brahman and it doesn't suit her. Sati shows here appreciation and gratefulness towards Madnika as she is the one who taught her to dance and sing.."You are my guru and a guru is above everyone"she states "Marriage is just a bond,it can never bind Madnika..If it means to get a daughter like you,i'll be always ready to get hitched for all the births."Madinika utters. They have this beti-purti talk a while and as Sati was about leave Madinika stops her taunts and reminds her about the falling in Love thing,which sees Sati palpitate. At kailasha Rishi Dadhaichi,Aatri and Rishi Kashyap atlast reach Mahadev's place at Kailasha..Gann and prayt as always spy and doubt whether Nandiji is responsible for there arrival at kailasha for the wedding thing Nandiji enters the scene and shows his reverence towards them.. there must be definitely some good news he affirms. "Yes there is a good news "Rishi Dadhaichi replies Nandiji asks him to say further "There is an invitation for Mahadev" Rishi Dadhaichi replies "But Mahadev never goes anywhere he is invited" Nandiji says "Yes we all know that,but we all want Mahadev to accept it this time..cause its from Prajapati Daksha's place" cuts Rishi Aatri Nandiji is shocked hearing this Rishi Kashyap informs that "Prajapat has organized the Mahasabha and he wants Mahadev to be a part of it." Nandiji is aesthetic about the whole thing and questiosn that is Prajapati is warming up towards Mahadev? And he gets his answer by a mere nod of Rishi Aatri Rishi Dahdichi tells Nandiji that they want to see Mahadev Nandiji as said obeys sincerely and informs Mahadev At the palace..all the preparations for Vasantosava and Mahasabha are being held in full swing Prasuti sees an upset Revthi sitting and then she tries to lighten her daughters mood but Revthi never budges and complains about Chandrama "Men are selfish" states Madinika.And they need to be wooed.. a bit of tear..a little drama a little lie..a few touch ups" and starts off with her love guru talk about how to woo men and stuff. Both Revati and Sati starts blushing listening her Madainika's talks Prasuti asks her to stop her tippini's for a while so that she could welcome her properly.."its been a long time that we saw some freshness in the Vasantotsav eh Sati? Lets fill the colors of love this vastantosav" Mahinika points indirectly towards a lost Sati . Prasuti is surprised at this..she ask how is that possible..color of love? Madinika says that its possible and all the time taunts Sati abt the color of love. Night dawns an Sati starts to recollecting Aditi's words staring the Kailash through her window Oh here she goes again its Madinika again this time in Sati's room asking her that was she thinking about the person on whom she is fallen for Sati denies that there is no one but Madinika insists to talk it out,and that she wasn't pulling on Sati she was serious that she really is in love Again Sati denies it..saying that the love she is talking about isn't in her dictionary neither she knows its definitions. Now s the dialogue she again starts the love-guru talk about love and that heart would know when its love and stuff And Sati breaks all the records ..Daddy's little girl explains the kind of love she shares with her family Madinika clears her that she isn't talkin about such kind of love..she knows it well Sati tells her that she comes straight to the point Now starts the Differences between 2 kinds of Love (Prem) Madinika asks Sati to close her eyes and asks her whom does she see Oblivious it is Mahadev at his purest form with the veena at the forest concert playing and singing at his best...mesmerizing everyone by his be-charming voice But again Sati denies that she doesn't love anyone and leaves a smiling Madinika in her room. Rishi Dadhichi takes the blessings of the Lord Mahadev by offering the flowers a tear falls on the feet of Mahadev,Mahadev rises Rishi up and questions him about the same "Its been a very long time since he met Mahadev its natural to get emotional..and the sadness and loneliness that's gonna conquer after this meet till we the next is boring me from now itself" replies Rishi Dadhichi Mahadev replies that the love the devotion is turning into a bond for him Rishi Dadhichi says that for this very bond he has been hiding from other Mahadev reasons why are the 3 Saptarishi's together at Kailash Rishi Kashyap informs him about the invitation which is sent to him by Prajapati. Rishi Dadhichi says that its the first time that Daksh is thinking of coalition..Where the guru of asuras (Shukracharya) and deva's too are invited. "Mahasabha where talks are held, decisions are made ,rules are made..and those rules become the base of favoritism due to which there are wars between Devas and Asuras. Because of these wars the Nature is the one which gets damaged on a huge scale..the earth,the animals..countless time they are hurt and again a Mahasabha is held now for peace /truss "Mahadev continues"If it weren't for these favoritism there wouldn't be any question of coalition!" There is no place for such way of justice where at first they torture and then they find remedies or cure for it. Rishi Kashyap persuades Mahadev to come so as to show people that this start of the alliance which is mainly for peace and togetherness will be fruitful. "One doesn't need a Mahamandal for maintaining peace and togetherness..if there is anyone to be called those must be one's ego,selfishness,arrogance and ignorance and they must be sorted down and control them" states Mahadev "Had that been possible everyone would have become Mahadev.."Rishi Dadhichi replies. "Ok not for this reason atleast for the reason that your presence is of highest importance to all of us" Rishi Dadhichi pleads and he continues that they have given there word to Prajapati that Mahadev would attend the Mahasabha, at least for there sake he has to attend. They wait for Mahadev's reply now. Mahadev agrees the invitation but only on one condition.